


Things They Most Definitely, Probably Said

by hypergraphia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is Wolfstar Trash, Dialogue-Only, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, The Author Regrets Nothing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypergraphia/pseuds/hypergraphia
Summary: Conversations that I just couldn't get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried.





	1. part i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius really wants to snog Remus in Filch's office.

“So what you’re telling me is… it’s a no go?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“Not even a little go?”

“Definitely not.”

“What if I begged?”

“Is that not what’s going on at the moment?”

“Is that a yes if I beg?”

“Nope, most definitely still a no.”

“What if I promise never to do it again after this once?”

“You know, I never found going back on your word very attractive.”

“So you agree I’m attractive?”

“Considering we’ve been dating for almost sixteen months now, I am almost certain you know the answer to that question.”

“Fifteen months, three weeks, and four and a half days, actually.”

“Is it a bit ridiculous that I find the fact that you’ve been counting absurdly attractive?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Oi, shut it, you two. So is that a yes?”

“Absolutely not.”


	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius doesn't know what to get Remus for this birthday.

“Do you think Remus would like it if-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish my sentence.”

“Irregardless, my answer would not have changed.”

“Irregardless isn’t a word.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Which is one of us is dating a sexy librarian, again?”

“Um. Neither?”

“Me. I’m dating the sexy librarian. I’m telling you it's not a word.” 

“Does Moony really answer to that? Like if you say,‘Hey sexy librarian, I’m home!’ Would he respond?”

“I’m not sure, but now I’m intrigued. I’ll let you know.”

“Please, don’t.”

“Alright, fine, you’re the one who asked. Hey, what about-”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
